character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heihachi Mishima (Canon, Tekken)/Young-Jah
|-|Heihachi= |-|Full Power= Summary Heihachi Mishima (roughly translates to "Eighth Peace of the Third Island") is a fictional Japanese character in the Tekken fighting game series. He is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Kazuya Mishima and Lars Alexandersson, the adopted father of Lee Chaolan and the grandfather of Jin Kazama. Heihachi tossed his son down a deep ravine, thinking that if he inherited the cursed blood of his mother, he'd be able to survive the fall and climb back up. To further motivate Kazuya, Heihachi adopted a Chinese orphan named Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son. Eventually, Heihachi decided it was time to test his son's strength, and he announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Heihachi Mishima Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 52 - 75 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, Teacher, Champion of the 2nd King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has completely mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, Electricity Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can generate shock waves, Aura (When at full power) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Fought and killed Devil Kazumi, later he clashed three times with Kazuya) | City level (Managed to revert True Devil Kazuya back into his human form) Speed: Hypersonic (Faster than Master Raven, caught a bullet in his mouth and referred to the gun as a peashooter) | At least Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is physically stronger than characters comparable to Raven, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease, and is on par with fighters like Kazuya) | Class 100+ Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | City Class Durability: At least Small City level (Was thrown off a cliff and survived, took an explosion from a Jack 4) | City level (Withstood direct hits from True Devil Kazuya) Stamina: Very high, is a skilled martial artist. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: He previously used a gun to try to kill Jin, none notable otherwise. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, possibly the best karate master of Mishima style, very intelligent, was the former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Uppercut:' Heihachi performs an all-out uppercut that sends the opponent straight up in the air. *'Hell Axle:' Heihachi jumps and attacks the opponent with an horizontal kick with the left feet followed by a right roundhouse kick. *'Broken Toy:' Heihachi will grab the opponent by neck, and then will send the opponent away with a powerful left-handed throw. *'Geta Stomp:' Heihachi will stomp the opponent in the ground with his foot. *'Shockwaves:' Heihachi proceeds to punch the ground, creating a shockwave that stuns the opponent. *'Lightning Hammer:' Heihachi charges and attacks the opponent with a powerful electric chop. *'Rage Art:' Heihachi strikes the opponent once and launches them into the air with a Rising Uppercut, then he finishes with his Demon Breath attack as the opponent falls to the ground. This move is more powerful and effective when at full power. Key Base | Full Power Category:Young-Jah Category:Tier 7